pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Reid
Jason Reid (唖畑 Ahatake), commonly referred to as Reid (唖歯 Aha) is a Pokémon trainer from the Hora Region. He started his Journey in Eden Town. He debuted in Snivy, I choose you!. Before Jason and Silus! Six on Six Pokémon Battle!, he was considered a doppleganger of Red. He travels with Misty and Ivory, fellow Pokémon Trainers. Jason is good at making Contest Appeals, and can use Contest tactics in normal battles to his advantage. Because of this, Professor Changi has said Jason's special skill is appealing and is called, "The Appealer". Appearance Jason has dark black hair, and wears a red cap turned backwards. He wears a short sleeved open jacket with a black shirt. He also wears blue, loose pants, and red sneakers, and, like many traveling trainers, a Bag. After his rematch with Silus, his mother sent him a new outfit, consisting of a red and black hat, a closed red and black jacket, long black pants, and red and black sneakers, as well as gloves, also red and black. His new Bag is also red. Personality Jason, ever since he was a young boy, has always been fascinated with Pokémon. Despite his mother's warnings as a child, he would often run out of the house to play with Pokémon on Route 1. Despite being very confident when battling with Pokémon, he easily loses his confidence when something happens to change the flow of battle, such as when Yianni brought in his Mew. Due to inexperience, Jason oftens makes mistakes stereotypical of a rookie trainer, such as throwing a Poké Ball at an intended target without even battling it, and sending out a bad type match-up against his opponent. As a Trainer, Jason seems to favor cuter Pokémon over others, though he is more than willing to train any Pokémon that comes into his care. When raising Pokémon, he focuses on their speed moreso than attacking power, and his training often results in . Jason has a fear of bird-based Flying-type Pokémon because, as a child, he was attacked by a Pideotto. Similarly to , Jason catches Pokémon he has no intention of immediately using in battle, shown when he caught his Muk. History Jason was born in Eden Town in the Hora Region. Even as in infant, he loved the company of Pokémon, spending time often around his mother's Skitty. Then, one day, when he was 5, he wandered out of the house and onto the forest on Route 1. He just wanted to find some Pokémon, but he accidentally disturbed the nest of a Pidgeotto. It began to attack him, but he was rescued by a Snivy, who defeated the Pidgeotto. But when Jason wanted to thank it, it ran away. Due to this, he gained a liking for Snivy, but also a fear for bird-like Flying-types. When he returned home, knew he'd become a Trainer when he became 10. Synopsis In the Games Jason appears first in the game Pokémon Silver, and then in every game thereafter as male the protagonist (in LastionLover5000's game). He starts off as a Trainer in New Bark Town, where he recieves his first Pokémon, a Chikorita, from Professor Elm. From there, he begins his Journey as a Trainer, battling every gym in Johto, and his rival Scoey along the way, as well as defeating Team Rocket. He then manages to beat the Elite Four and Lance, becoming Champion, though his journey doesn't end there. He goes through Kanto, defeating their leaders, until he faces and defeats the Legendary Trainer Red. Even after this, his journey doesn't end, as he proceeds through the Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova, defeating their gyms and otherworldly challenges. He is now making preparations to go to a new Region. Pokémon — Songs of Victory ''' On the wiki, Jason makes his first debut under the name Jason, and he starts off in the Hora Region, differently from his game counterpart. Below is a list of his adventures in order: Beginning Arc *Snivy, I choose you! *Pokémon Emergency! *Freesia Town: Gateway to the Hora Region (mentioned) *Illusion Forest! Zorua and Gardenia Town! *First Pokémon Gym Battle! Victory over the Gardenia Twins? *First Pokémon Contest and a new Rival! *Pichu the Mischievous Pokémon! *Monkshood Town! Challenge from Amelia? *Beauty and the Beast! *Super Shock Showdown! *Second Contest! A new rival?!? *Jason and Silus! Six on Six Pokémon Battle! *Trouble at the Day Care! *Route 6 of the Hora Region! Get out of the Sandstorm! *Happiness is a Butterfree! *One More Foot Down The Living Current (mentioned) *The Legend Begins *Scramble at the Pokémon Research Institute!! *Three-on-Three! Jason and Silus, Together Again! *A Fluttering of Wings Johto Journeys '''Coming, January 2012! Equipment Bag (Japanese: バッグ bag): Like nearly all traveling trainers, Jason carries a bag. His is colored red and blue, and is particularly large. He wears it like a backpack. Pokégear (Japanese: ポケモンギア Pokémon Gear), later dubbed the Holo-Gear: An item commonly found in Johto, it is produced in Hora as well. Jason carries his blue Pokégear inside his sleeve. He uses it often to call people, especially his mother to keep her from worrying, and as a town map. After Alexa joined Jason's group, she dismantled his Pokégear, altering the innerworkings to adjust the cell phone function so that it worked like a Holo Gear; apparently she does these things in her off time. Pokédex (Japanese: ポケモン図鑑 illustrated Pokémon encyclopedia): Jason also possesses a Pokédex, a device thatt gives information about all Pokémon in the world that are contained in its database. Jason's Pokédex, due to a request before becoming a trainer, is modeled after the original Johto Pokédex, though it contains data on all 694 Pokémon. Poké Ball (Japanese: モンスターボール Monster Ball): Standard equipment for aspiring Pokémon Trainers, a Poké Ball is a capsule-like device used for capturing Pokémon. Up to six Pokémon can be carried in any Poké Ball at a time, and they can be clipped to a Trainer's belt for safekeeping. Jason stores extra Balls in his Bag. Old Ball (Japanese:ちゅうこ ボール Old Ball): Upon arriving in Gardenia Town, the Nurse Joy tells Jason he has a package from his mother. When he opens it, he finds a strange device, and calls his mother up. She explains that it is a Poké Ball his grandfather owned, and inside it resides one of his grandfather's Pokémon. He hasn't opened it, because his mother said to use the Pokémon inside only if you need it. The Ball contain's his grandfather's Charizard. Pokémon In Rotation Traded Away In Training Badges Obtained This is a listing of all of Jason's known badges; Hora League Ribbons *Rt. 5 Ribbon Sprites RedHGSS.gif|His main sprite FRLG_Red_Back.png|His back sprite FRLG_Red_Intro.png|Intro front sprite Names Artwork Jason_in_Johto.png|Jason's future Johto outfit Trivia * Reid draws his first name from Jason Gideon and his surname from Spencer Reid, my two favorite characters from Criminal Minds. His Japanese name, Ahatake, is the standard name for all my male protagonists. *As of Road to Champion: Gardenia Gym!, Jason, Amelia, and Silus all have one of the Pikachu evolutionary line; Jason has Pichu, Silus has Pikachu, and Amelia has Raichu. *Jason's Pokédex uses a variety of Pokédex entries, occasionally from the games or anime, but typically, the entries will be entirely fresh, never-before-seen in any media. Category:Trainers Category:Pokedex Holders